


薄荷

by morening



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morening/pseuds/morening
Summary: 球队拟人马尔默x伊布





	薄荷

马尔默和伊布躺在球场柔软的草地上，璀璨明亮的银河在他们正上空缓慢流动，像在瑞典成长的二十年一样，漫长又清晰。

萤火虫星星点点地在他们身边漂浮，数量不多。伊布想，如果很多这种莹绿色小飞虫凑到一起移动，就会像极光一样吧。不过他没见过极光，他甚至一次也没离开过家乡。这里贫穷混乱，到处是罪犯。不过他觉得还好，现在有马尔默陪着他，他们一起在夏夜里失眠。

马尔默坐起来，从背包里掏出一个橙子，扔给伊布。伊布躺着给橙子剥皮，指甲陷入果皮瞬间喷出清冽酸涩的橙香，有一点点果汁溅到伊布的眼睛里，辣得他直吐舌头。

“以后兹拉坦会离开这里！去大城市踢球，吃香的，喝辣的！”伊布把剥好的橙子分给马尔默一半，自己吃了一瓣。

天上星云密布，球场逐渐薄雾弥漫。马尔默扭过头对伊布笑了一下，极小声地自言自语，“离开？……还会回来吗……哈。”

“什么？”

马尔默摇摇头没说话，他收起了苦闷的笑，歪着身子倒下去，把全身的重量都压在伊布身上。伊布轻轻推搡着他，配合地和他嬉笑着，打打闹闹。

马尔默从伊布身后抱住伊布，食指中指夹住伊布的乳首，一松一紧地在胸前上下揉捏。

“喂！”

伊布装作生气地打掉马尔默的手，他平时不在意男孩子开玩笑一样的肢体接触，此时却觉得有些别扭。

却不知道这个动作刺激到了马尔默的什么开关，马尔默一直以来克制着自己追求伊布的心，他无言看着自己被伊布打掉的手，眼里沉寂着暗流涌动，“兹拉坦，你是处男吗？”

也许是夏夜温度太高，马尔默的语气又有些诡异的正经，伊布脸上有点热，他刚要反驳，却被马尔默打断，“兹拉坦，给我吧，我想要你……”

马尔默强行伸手去摸伊布的下体，男孩子的性器经不起撩拨，被马尔默熟练色情地抚摸到勃起，鼓鼓囊囊地顶着牛仔裤。小伊布本想拒绝，年轻的身体却不受控制地在欲望下沦陷。

马尔默挤到伊布腿间，给伊布脱下紧身牛仔裤，然后把伊布勃起的阴茎从内裤里释放出来。没怎么被使用过的阴茎颜色尚浅，连龟头都是肉粉色，勃起时尺寸倒是非常可观，直挺挺地立在耻毛里。

马尔默俯身张嘴去含住伊布的肉柱，他小心翼翼地避免牙齿触碰到肉茎，同时用舌头左右舔弄龟头下面的浅沟。

第一次被别人口交，温暖的口腔包裹阴茎的快感让伊布难耐地粗喘着。伊布赤裸着下身却燥热异常，清爽的晚风也吹不凉他上升的体温。

被上下舔弄阴茎，揉捏卵囊，伊布忍不住挺腰把肉棒往马尔默嘴里送。马尔默给伊布做了一个深喉，然后在马眼处用力一吸。伊布感到尾椎酥麻，粗喘不已，颤抖着在马尔默嘴里达到高潮。

马尔默在伊布的注视下，吞咽着精液，然后去吻伊布的嘴。这是他们的初吻，伊布的嘴里还留着橙子的甘味，而马尔默的嘴里都是伊布的味道。他们舌尖纠缠，交换着彼此的甜味和苦味。

马尔默也是第一次和男生做爱，他试探性地去戳伊布的后穴。小穴紧紧幽闭，马尔默探入一节指尖，伊布就开始喊疼，男孩还不懂得隐藏情绪，疼就是疼，爽就是爽。叫痛声里混合着黏腻的呻吟声，马尔默听着有些受不了，下意识把整根手指都伸进伊布的小穴里。他喜欢听伊布的叫声，痛苦中带着快乐，没有一丝克制。

按了按伊布的内壁，马尔默就开始抽动手指，干涩紧致的肉穴被马尔默细心地一根一根手指扩张，逐渐变得潮湿柔软。伊布一边抗拒，一边接受，忍耐着穴里的异物感和被指奸的羞耻感，身体真的开始有了感觉，流出了一点淫水。

看伊布的穴口蠕动，已经做好被进入的准备，马尔默扶着自己粗硬的巨根，把头部插进伊布的后穴里。小穴里的软肉马上包围住硕大的龟头。让马尔默进入得有些艰难。

“唔……出去……”

马尔默不愿意听伊布拒绝他，只能狠心一插到底，又粗又长的肉棒捅得伊布说不出话来，只知道软软呻吟。

马尔默发疯似的开始狠狠地按着伊布的腰猛烈冲撞，小伊布清瘦柔软的躯干被撞击得仿佛要分解破碎一般，他融化成一湾水泊，随着马尔默每个动作，都会泛起涟漪。鸡蛋大小的囊袋碰撞伊布的臀肉，发出响亮的拍击声，在无人的野外格外清晰。

伊布被肉刃反复的抽插操出了眼泪，随着身体的上下颠簸，小小的泪珠从眼角颤抖着流到草叶上。

明明只是简单的插入和抽出，肉棒摩擦着内壁，按摩穴里凸起的敏感点，就让伊布感觉要被流出过多淫水的快感溺毙。

又抽插百十下，草地传出细微的脚步声，伊布听到了，紧张地缩紧了小穴，马尔默的肉棒突然被痉挛的甬道夹得一抖。

强烈的射精感袭来，马尔默把阴茎抽出来射到伊布脸上。看着自己乳白色的精液在伊布脸上滑落，快感让他暂时有几秒大脑空白。

原来只是一只野猫路过。但野外做爱让伊布的神经一直紧绷着，不敢完全放松。

现在一切结束了，小伊布终于放松了自己，慢慢昏睡过去。

马尔默擦了擦伊布脸上的精液，把自己的青蓝色球衣脱下来轻轻盖到伊布身上。

他一抬头就看到一颗流星快速划过，马尔默几乎是下意识地闭上眼睛许愿，“让兹拉坦留下来。”

 

几个月后伊布得到了荷兰球队的合同。

 

马尔默自嘲地笑了。

大概兹拉坦才是他的流星吧，怎么可能留下呢？  
人不可能抓住星星的。

马尔默撕掉了以前给伊布写的情书，碎纸和字在火里被烧成灰烬。这些情话他没有一句亲手送给伊布，白白浪费了很多纸，现在再也没机会了。

他折叠收起两人薄荷色的球衣，在属于他们的瑞典小镇里，坐在长椅上，等待着他的薄荷味男孩兹拉坦·伊布拉希莫维奇，尽快回家。


End file.
